Lost Thoughts
by Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming
Summary: This is super angsty, an it's my idea of what Jason's thoughts were right before he died. One-shot.


**(A/N) Hey guys, long time, no see! **

**For anyone who hasn't read my other stories, they're centered around Batman, and Young Justice. **

**Anywho, I'm writing this because I've been thinking of dear Jay-bird lately, and this just came into my mind. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were... it's not...**

**Jason Todd POV**

The timer on the bomb was ticking. Memories and thoughts flying through my mind each second.

**15**

Bruce. Oh, Bruce. He's gonna blame himself for not being there soon enough. He's gonna go and break his code, just for me. For some reason, my heart swelled at the thought that he cared about me enough to break his code. He'll probably kill the Joker for taking me away. No, not even probably, he will. I know, because I know he loves me.

...Right?

Yeah, he loves me, he's said it enough. Plus, it reaches his eyes whenever he says it. Not even _he _is that good of an actor.

**14**

And Dick...

Would he even miss me? He never really acknowledged my existence that much. The only time I ever saw him was when he and Bruce were arguing. I wonder if he would have tried to be a better brother to me, given the chance. If he tried, I'd take it.

**13**

Man, I'm gonna miss Old Alf. He was so nice to me. Now that I think about it, that man should be a psychiatrist, not a butler. Well, if he wasn't a butler, he wouldn't have been there for me, so... I take that back. Oooh, I' gonna miss his cooking, too.

**10**

Becoming Robin was fun. Kinda random, but fun. It's not every day the bat himself goes to some random street rat that's stealing his tires and asks him to be the next Robin.

**9**

I can't help but feel kinda guilty, because if Joker hadn't taken my mom and I hadn't been so careless, I wouldn't be about to die right now.

**8**

I feel bad for Bruce. He'll never be able to replace me, and he'll probably feel like he was the one who died. Oh well, good old Alfie will take care of him.

**7**

At least I don't have to worry about causing my friends any grief. I don't have any friends that are going to be sobbing over my tombstone, or anything. My only even sorta friends were in the cape community. They're used to loss.

**6**

I wonder what the cover up story will be. That I got killed by Joker? How?Will Bruce say that I was just shot by Joker while he was committing a random crime? Will civilians even know that Jason Todd died? Probably not. You know, for the sake of identities.

**5**

I wonder if Gotham will build a statue of me. As Robin, I mean. That would be really nice. It could say 'Robin-A true hero, lost in the line of duty.' on it in big letters and It could have a large statue of me in costume with my hands on my hips and my chest puffed out, a big grin on my face while I was in classic hero pose. I hope they get the right 'R' symbol. I'd hate for them to put Dick's on there...

**4**

What will Commissioner Gordon's reaction be? I've often wondered if he knows who Bruce and me really are, so who knows? He might come out with his knowledge to comfort Bruce. I sure hope he will. While he's at it, he can put Joker on death row. You know, if he's not already dead.

**3**

If I end up having a funeral, I wonder how big it'll be. I mean, practically the whole city would show up to _Bruce Wayne's ward's _funeral. Plus the cape community. Huh. Will the cape community even really care? I'm sure they'll be sad that Bruce finally crossed the line, but will any of them really _care _that I died? Most likely not.

**2**

It's funny how when you're dying everything goes through your mind. I can hear the sound of tires squealing to a stop outside of the warehouse. Bruce is here. To think that I thought he wouldn't arrive in time. It was then that I looked at the timer.

**1**

It all hit me.

Bruce isn't going to get me out of here in time. He isn't get me outta this mess. A single tear slides down my face. I'm gonna die. Bruce isn't gonna save me. "I love you, Bruce," I whispered, closing my eyes.

**0**

**BOOM!**

I shot up in my bed in my apartment, angrily scrubbing at my face to be rid of the tears. I hate that I still cried over that night. It happened 7 years ago! I should just move on with life. Sure, Bruce didn't kill Joker, he didn't avenge me, and I'm angry, hurt, and betrayed, but I need to move on with life. Even though I know this, I still can't get over the thought that I'm forgetting something.

That something's missing.

That something's lost.

**(A/N) In case you didn't realize, he doesn't remember what he was thinking before he died. So how did ya like it? Be honest! :P**


End file.
